Blog użytkownika:Wróbelica Tano/Przygoda w Slugterze rozdział 3
Gdy powoli odzyskiwałam pszytomność zaczełam widzieć jakieś wizje. Wnich była pokazana moja ręka na której był wzór słońca, terra portal tylko że żółty i zagładę Gangu Shane. Po tej wizji z zagładą, odzyskałam przytomność, byłam w pokoju, leżałam na łóżku, wstałam z niego i kiedy chciałam otworzyć dzwi, poczułam zimno, które przyszło z nienacka. Gdy wyszłam byłam w małym korytarzu, słyszałam rozmowę dobiegającą z drugiego końca, poszłam tam i zobaczyłam że jestem w kryjówce, a rozmowa była pomiędzy Kordem a Pronto. -H-hej-powiedziałam jąkając się --Hej Rubster, myśleliszmy że się nie obudzisz-powiedział do mnie Kord -Na serio, myśleliszcie że się nie obudzę? I dlaczego nazwałeś mnie Rubster? -Spałaś trzy dni Rube-Powiedział do mne Pronto -A Rubster powiedziałem tak dla zabawy-powiedział Kord uśmiechając się -Jak to trzy dni?!-powiedziałam ze zdziwieniem.- Ale dobra mniejsza o to, Gdzie jest Eli i Trixi? W tym momencie, z Eli'a pokoju wyszli oboje i zeszli na dół, to mi się wydało podejrzane. -Hej, o Rube wreszcie wstałaś- powiedział z uśmiechem do mnie Eli -Tak, a co jest z Unikiem? złapaliście go? -Złapaliśmy i znowu wsadziliśmy do Stalgmitu 11 -Dobra a co się działo kiedy byłam nieprzytomna? -Łapaliśmy Unika i siedzieliśmy w domu żebyś odzyskała przytomność -Aha. -Troche jest zimno nie sądzicie?-powiedział Pronto -No trochę-powiedziała Trixi Spojrzałam na swoją ręke i zobaczyłam na niej jak moje żyły były fioletowe i się ułożyły w słońce, nie zdziwiłam się tym bo tak zawsze miałam kiedy było zimno, ale kiedy zauwarzył to Kord, spytał się mnie. -Rube, co się dzieje z twoją ręką? -Nic, to normalka umnie,że moja dłoń ma na sobie znak Sło...-Nie dokończyłam bo do Kryjówki wszedł Wódz Klanu Cienia. Eli sięgnął Cienio-mówcę i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Nie wiem co było bardziej dziwne to że on kadał w naprawdę dziwnej mowie czy to że ja rozumiałam co on gada, zaraz chwila... Ja rozumiem co on gada?! Posłuchałam oczym rozmawiają i dowiedziałam się że gadają...o mnie? dlaczego? Jeszcze bardziej się skupiłam i zrozumiałam o co mu chodzi. On chciał mnie zabrać do Klanu Cienia bo jestem jakąś wybranką, która ma utrzymać równowagę między powierzchnią a Slugterrą -CO?!-nie wytrzymałam i musiałam to powiedzieć-JA? WYBRANKĄ?! Wszyscy popatrzyli się na mnie, od razu umilkłam i Wódz powiedział swoim językiem -Widzisz młody Shane? Ona jest wybranką gdyż zozumiała co muwię bez cienio-mówcy, musimy ją zabrać do siebie będzie tam bezpiecznejsza Wódz podał mi rękę wiedziałam że chce żebym znim poszła, nie wiedziałam co zrobić czy zachować się jak Rube w moim opowiadaniu i pójsć z nim czy może zaufać intuicji i nie iść z nim? To było oczywiste. -Nie!-odtrąciłam rękę wodza i nie wiem czemu zaczełam uciekać, szybko wyszłam z kryjówki i zaczełam biedz co sił w nogach. Gdy stanełam żeby złapać tchu, nagle znowu usłyszałam ten złowieszczy śmiech, to był Unik -No bez jaj! jak ty się wydostałeś?! -Dzęki mojemu Lokiemu, zrobił iluzje, wyłączyliśmy kamery i uciekliśmy ale ty już nie uciekniesz-wycelował we mnie, stał blisko mnie, więc zrobiłam pół obrót wytrąciłam mu z rąk blaster i szybkko go wziełam i wniego strzeliłam. Magik transwormował i uderzył mocno Unika,leżał na ziemi, trzymałam jego blaster.Chciałam odejśc lecz nagle on wstał, nie zaatakował mnie i chciał zabrać swojego blastera lecz nakrzyczał na swojego Lokiego -Ty mały parszywcu! jak mogłeś mnie zaatakować? jesteś okropnym i głupim ghulem głupszyn nawet od śluzaków!-Loki się zasmucił- Chociaż że jesteś moim jedynym ghulem w arsenale muszę cię zniszczyć! Gdy Unik chciał nadepnąć z całej siły na Lokiego, szybko chwyciłam kamień i rzuciłam go w głowę Unika, a on się wywrócił -Nikt przy mnie nie będzie krzywdził ani śluzaków ani ghuli, nikogo!-Krzyknełam do Unika -No,no,no-powiedział Unik jak wstawał-co chcesz być jak Shane, co? -Nie Shane by tak nie postąpił jeżeli chodzi o ghula ja tak i nie chcę być jak Shane, chcę być sobą Nagle przybył Gang Shane i wycelowali w Unika -Poddaj się Uni...-Eli nie dokończył bo nagle Unik zniknął ale bez Lokiego Spojżałam i zobaczyłam jak Loki płacze jak na ghula był bardzo wrazliwy, podeszłam do niego kucnełam przy nim, a Gang patrzył się na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem -Hej Loki, widziałam co chciał ci zrobić twój pan, jak chcesz możesz do mnie dołączyć jako kompan, fajnie będzie- wysunełam do niego rękę, Loki popatrzył na mnie, przestał płakać i zradością wskoczył mi na rękę, a potem na ramię-Może zostawimy ci twoje imię jest naprawdę fajne, ok?-ghul kiwnął głową na tak. Gang jak to zobaczył byl na prawdę zdziwiony zwłaszcza Eli -Rube, to jest... to jest ghul!-powiedział do mnie Eli -Wem, ale każdy śluzak czy ghul potrzebuje przyjaciela i Loki jest inny, zaufaj mi, ale i tak tutaj nie masz za dużo do powiedzenia, bo ja miałam zostać u wasz tylko jeden dzień a byłam trzy, teraz wraz z Lokim będziemy przechodzić z pieczary do pieczary będziemy brać przyjaciół śluzaki, a nie łapać i będziemy przerzywać przygody, a jak będę jako "wybranka" potrzebna to przyjdę, więc narka-pożegnałam się i pobiegłam przed siebie ale to był zły pomysł.... I jak? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach